cover it, girl!
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: yukio melihat bagaimana dunia berporos pada riruka dengan sudut mulut mengerat [proyek abjad #1]


**cover it, girl!**

 **bleach © kubo tite**  
 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ginjou, Yukio dan Riruka pernah menyelinap keluar dari markas Fullbringer. Riruka menitipkan rumah bonekanya pada Jackie dan Yukio dipaksa untuk meninggalkan _game console_ -nya juga. Tentu saja Yukio kesal. Namun Riruka hari itu ingin pergi ke luar dan ia tak sudi ditemani orang tua macam Giriko ("Nanti dikiranya aku jalan bareng sama pedofil!"). Riruka juga tak enak harus menggandeng Jackie setiap saat ("Sekali-kali Jackie disuruh jaga rumah!). Plus, ada sisi jahil Riruka yang penasaran pada bocah pirang pucat itu, yang tak pernah keluar dari markas kecuali gelapnya malam. Rasanya ingin ia membuka paksa jubah gelap yang selalu membungkus Yukio dan mengajaknya keluar menikmati mentari. Riruka yakin seratus persen dibalik pakaian tertutup Yukio hanya ada kaos singlet dan boxer selutut yang menutup tubuh. Hah, mana ada orang normal yang memakai jubah dan celana tebal dari setiap saat bahkan di musim panas yang terpanas sekalipun?

Tetapi Yukio tetap berpegang teguh pada pilihan sartorialnya, menggerutu karena diajak pergi dengan tangan kosong. Meskipun masih bisa perspektif walau _game console_ di tangan, Yukio merasa gatal tanpanya. Tidak ada pengalih perhatian bila dunia nyata membuatnya bosan; ia harus mengandalkan teman sejalannya untuk membunuh itu, dan sejauh ini Dokugamine Riruka adalah partner Fullbring-nya yang paling cerewet dan yang paling ia hindari untuk percakapan trivial. Sekali bicara, Riruka takkan pernah berhenti. Ia akan membahas berbagai kisah dari pelosok kota sana dan sini serta detil-detilnya. Dan Yukio, yang tak pernah ingin tahu darimana gadis itu tahu sebanyak itu, sering merasa terganggu.

Jalanan tetaplah penuh orang-orang dengan tujuan masing-masing; anak kecil yang berlari karena terlambat masuk sekolah, pekerja kantoran yang melangkah secepat angin sambil terus melirik arlorji, ketak-ketuk stiletto wanita karier yang sibuk menelepon sembari menebar harum parfum mahal tanpa pemiliknya sadari. Tetapi Yukio dan Riruka berbeda. Tak ada urgensi yang memaksa mereka menghabiskan hari dalam kecepatan cahaya. Misi hidup mereka berjangka panjang; selama tidak keluar jalur maka bisa dikejar dalam _pace_ normal. Tentu saja, karena di dunia ini, mereka berbeda.

Tujuan pergi kali ini kelewat santai bagi kebanyakan orang. Riruka kehabisan stok donat dan ingin membeli tiga kotak untuk dirinya sendiri. Dasar perempuan serakah. Yukio berjalan santai di belakang Riruka yang melangkah percaya diri. Kucir kembar magentanya bergerak berirama dengan tapak kakinya yang berbalut bot sepaha. Keduanya membelah jalan dan Yukio menemukan bahwa Riruka adalah gadis modis dan dia tak malu-malu menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Hei, menurutmu kau lebih suka donat yang kemarin atau yang kemarinnya lagi?" Riruka membalikkan badan, keberadaannya menjadi stagnan di antara statis. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang dan diam-diam, gadis itu memicingkan mata. Yukio berdiri tujuh atau delapan langkah di depan, itu masalahnya. Pemuda itu merasa tak perlu mendekat karena suara tinggi Riruka sudah mencapainya.

Yukio menyilangkan tangan di depan mata, jemarinya sungguhan gatal di balik balutan sarung tangan putih. Wajah ditekuk sekencang dan di saat bersamaan selembut mungkin, ia merespon, "Apa bedanya?" Tentu saja ada bedanya. Donat kemarin lusa adalah favoritnya. Tekstur rotinya tak begitu empuk dan pori-porinya lebar. Kering dan tak terlalu manis bila disanding dengan _topping_ -nya.

Tak mungkin Yukio terang-terangan untuk ini, karena ia tahu bagaimana Riruka sesungguhnya.

"Ah, kau ini apatis sekali!" gerutu gadis itu sambil mendelik, membalikkan lagi tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan jalan. Rambutnya berbelok tajam mengikuti liukan kepala dan Yukio tanpa sadar mundur, tak ingin terkena kibasan kasar.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam karena tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata. Melihat plang toko donat di sana, Riruka mempercepat langkahnya hingga nyaris melompat-lompat. Yukio mengesah karena ini artinya ia juga harus menyamainya, minus bagian lompatnya. Hingga pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu.

Kanan dan kiri. Rentetan pemuda tanpa wajah yang berlalu di antara mereka. Satu, dua, tiga _, empat, lima—_ Yukio memicing saat hitungannya bertambah terus. Para pemuda ingusan yang dengan liarnya melirik Riruka yang tubuhnya bergoyang, mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang saat gadis itu memunggungi mereka. Riruka takkan pernah sadar kalau mereka telah melirik bagian-bagian yang menarik dari sisi belakangnya, sungguh ceroboh gadis itu!

Yukio menangkap basah lirikan itu dengan sudut mulut mengerat. _Riruka bodoh! Apa kataku soal celana dalammu?_

Dengan sigap Yukio langsung melebarkan kaki dan memotong jarak untuk mendekati Riruka. Pemuda itu pun berhenti hingga berjarak sejengkal dari punggung sang gadis, membuat ayunan kaki Riruka tanpa maksud mengenai betis kering Yukio.

Mengerang tanpa buka mulut, mata sayu Yukio disambut ketajaman milik Riruka. "Untuk apa kau dekat-dekat begini?" tuntutnya, tak menyadari bahwa keduanya berhadapan begitu dekat.

Yukio mempertimbangkan balasan. Lalu ia, dengan raut setengah datar dan malas, berkata, "Karena kau baru saja memberi pemandangan indah untuk mereka yang melewatimu. Ingat apa yang kuomongkan dulu?"

"Hah," Riruka tak mengerti, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Beruntung bukan Ginjou atau Tsukishima yang menemanimu," Yukio mengedikkan bahu, "kalau tidak mereka terpaksa turun tangan membela perempuan tak tahu malu sepertimu."

Memerahlah wajah Riruka, yang ingin menyemprot Yukio karena ucapan kasarnya. Tapi apa daya gadis itu ketika tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi nyaring? Tanpa bersalah, Yukio menghembuskan kekeh.

"Tch," Riruka memandang Yukio sengit, "kita simpan pembicaraan ini. Donatku sudah menunggu."

Sampai mereka keluar dari toko, Yukio tetap berjalan mepet di belakang Riruka. Sementara gadis itu tidak mengungkit masalah mereka lagi.


End file.
